The King's Gaze (REWORKED)
by CloudTheDevourer
Summary: Perseus died alone. The armies he once commanded nowhere in sight. It's no wonder he felt abandoned and powerless. But now, after dying, he has been granted a new kind of Power. What does he need to do to master it, and what does he need it for? Find out as you accompany him on his journey. FIRST STORY! Not the story you think it is. Read and find out what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

Every day, the words cross my mind. "If I had done this back then..." but they don't take the sincere form of regret. The words are just an excuse that come to my mind then disappear.

"If this is how it's going to end... Then so be it! But I'm not going down without a fight!" My grip on Riptide tightened and I looked around again, I was absolutely surrounded. Hordes of monsters, littering the forest I was in; from Cyclopes to Hellhounds to Hydras and Empousai, there they were. The next few minutes— or hours, I wasn't sure—were a blur of movement. My blade sliced through everything in its path, I dodged several jaws, claws, and clubs, and some I didn't. My personal hurricane kept most of the arrows at bay, but after a while, even that began to die down.

There was only about a quarter of the monsters left when I felt the arrows pierce my right thigh and left shoulder. I sank to one knee, cursing my luck. The monsters were circled around me, aggressively closing in. I was bleeding heavily and could barely move but I swung my sword in a wide arc as best I could, sending a few of them back to the hell they came from.

"You have done well, Perseus!" a voice boomed, "I would've never guessed you'd survive so long!" My head shot up in search of the source and I found it in the form of a giant.

Polybotes.

My father's bane sneered at me, swinging his trident nonchalantly as he walked closer. I could barely pick up my sword anymore and my breathing was laboured, but that wasn't going to stop me from insulting the fool.

"Polybotes... Didn't I beat you over the head with a statue? I'm pretty sure that happened. I distinctly remember the _clunk_ of that thick skull of yours." The giant war was only two years ago, and I was sure Polybotes couldn't have risen from the depths of Tartarus that quickly. A scowl appeared on the giant's face and his knuckles tightened around his trident.

"You've always been a pest and a thorn in my side. I'm glad HE decided to get rid of your first." He shook his head wildly and basilisks fell from his hair, littering the ground.

"Unfortunately. Torturing you would take too long. This'll have to be quick. Goodbye, son of the sea." The poisonous snakes slithered towards me and wrapped around my body, their touch poisoning me. I screamed in pain and even after I hacked at them with my blade, my skin was still blackening, and the poison was spreading throughout my body. I couldn't move, stuck in an unending loop of pain and agony. The giant said one more thing to me, but I couldn't hear through the ringing. With a defiant yell, I stabbed my sword into the ground, bringing forth fissures and earthquakes, the monsters closest to me turned to dust, but as I raised my head I saw Polybotes wave his hand in a flash of gold.

In one swift movement, his trident had pierced my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

'Believing in someone.' That's a weird phrase, isn't it? After all, if you truly believed in a person, you wouldn't need to say, 'I believe you.' It's like saying, 'I believe in air.'

My friends believed in me.

They're dead now.

I'm dead now too. Thankfully.

I woke with a start, inhaling deeply and flailing around wildly. I opened my eyes, a harsh light causing me to shut them again.

"No I... I'm dead..." My throat was as dry as it was in Tartarus and my body felt like someone had stuck me in the Phlegethon for a soak. My body felt numb, and my muscles were barely strong enough to lift me.

"Did... Did I make it to Elysium?"

 **"If you'd have continued to be dead I'm sure you would have Perseus."**

My head turned towards the source of the sound and I slowly opened my eyes, squinting under the harsh white light. When I finally could see properly, I saw that I stood in a large white space and in front of me was a man in a completely white suit sitting on a chair. Simply laying eyes on the man made me feel as if I could run a marathon. I felt energised and alert; more so than I have the past few weeks.

 **"You were, though... Dead, that is."**

I could do nothing more than stare in shock for several moments. The man stayed silent, simply staring at me.

After I found my voice, I stood, "Then, where am I? If I'm not dead anymore apparently... Then what the Hades am I doing here? Wherever here is...and who're you?" I couldn't help but feel suspicious, after all, I've met many gods in my day, but none that could raise the dead.

 **"The more important topic is the one of your death. Polybotes has risen millennia too early, and to have obtained a monster army of that size... You know what it means don't you?"**

My fists clenched, and I had an uneasy feeling, "The Fates are cruel. Let me guess... another stupid war with another stupid god?"

 **"The Fates had nothing to do with it, I assure you of that much. No this is all the work of my sister. Chaos. She was the cause of Gaea's awakening and in turn Kronos' too. All the hardship you've faced during your life was a direct result of her actions."**

My jaw dropped, and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Ch-Chaos? As in... creator of the universe? That's who's behind this?" My mind couldn't comprehend it. Chaos was behind this mess? Gaea's mom? How could we possibly hope to win? Anger was surging inside of me, but also a deep sense of helplessness.

 **"Perseus. You're forgetting. That's my little sister we're talking about. There's still hope. Listen to me, my sister and I... We're simply too powerful for Gaea to handle. We can't manifest ourselves on the earth, so we have what you refer to as Champions. Warriors that fight in our name, with our power."** He paused, **"Perseus..."The still unnamed man stood, "I, Order, Designer and Co-Creator of the known Universe have chosen you to become my Champion. Do you accept?"**

I was stunned, millions of thoughts racing through my mind. To be honest, I almost said no. I was so tired of the fighting. So tired of war. So tired of losing the people closest to me.

And that's when I realised I was being selfish. How could I be so self-absorbed and begin believing it was all about me. If I didn't fight... If I didn't stand up to the people who threatened my home... what right would I have to call myself a hero?

"If it's to stop Chaos' plans, I'll do it. I'll become your champion."

I stood completely still, the silence deafening. "Um… I said I'd do it. I'll be your champion." I declared again. My voice echoed slightly through the room, and I had to admit I felt a bit cheesy.

 **"Oh, I heard you. Don't worry, it's done already. Congratulations."** The man, now known as Order, sat back in his chair with his hands folded across his lap.

"Wait what? That's it?" my shoulders slumped a bit, and I was beginning to question whether this guy was for real. "I mean no disrespect but, I don't feel all that different or powerful."

 **"Well what did you expect it to feel like? Perhaps a bit painful, did you expect to sprout black wings made of Hellfire, and maybe, oh I don't know, be promoted General of my army instantly?"** I rub the back of my neck sheepishly, that's exactly what I thought would happen.

"Err… No, Order, sir. Although… wings would be cool. Zeus would be totally pissed!"

Order chuckles, **"As much as I would love to see that, that's just not the way this story is going to play out. Power is earned Perseus, it does not come freely."**

I couldn't help but feel just a bit disappointed, but I understood. It wasn't like the curse of Achilles came without any pain, and the strength I have now was built up by years of practice.

 **"I'm glad you understand, but I want to be honest with you. You're much too weak as you are now, frankly you have much to learn; I chose you for your potential, but in terms of strength and power you are definitely lacking. Unfortunately, in this world that is all that matters."** Order's words rang true. I wasn't strong enough, if I was, I wouldn't be here. I suddenly began to get a grasp of the actual gravity of the situation. Chaos has probably had a single champion for centuries, I doubt I would have the same amount of time. If I wanted to become strong enough to face them, I couldn't waste any time.

"I'm sorry Order- Lord Order… I won't let you down." He smiles, patting my shoulder.

 **"It's fine Perseus, and please, feel free to call me Order."**

I grin, "In that case, call me Percy."

He smiled lightly, **"Understood, let's get started Percy."**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

I felt happy.

Order had prepared a residence for me on a planet he had created. That's right, there was life on other planets. Sure, that life had stone-grey skin and forked tongues, but it was life none the less. Everyone was happy here, there were never any fights, never any arguments and you'd be hard pressed to find someone walking down the street without a smile. Honestly, it was a little weird at first, but after a while I got used to it.

The locals had a much more advanced civilisation compared to Earth from what I could tell, and they all wore pristine white robes and no footwear, the city was too clean for that. The beings here had no concept of spoken language as far as I could tell, and even their writing was very limited; how they got anything done I'll never know, but the silence was peaceful. Plus, their smiles were enough to communicate any message, and I just smiled and nodded right back. Most of my time was spent on training anyway. The locals had zero military or tactical knowhow, but Order personally sent over soldiers from his army to spar with me. I felt like I was making progress.

I walked over to an empty piece of land, quite far away from where I was currently staying. It was a full-sized arena, built by Order's men with some sort of magic, it reminded me of my friend Connor Kane. How long had it been since I'd seen him?

"You dozing off, kid?" my eyes shot up, landing on a small boy who appeared to be no more than 11 years old.

"What? Kid? Who are you calling a kid?" I looked up at a boy sitting in the stands with his legs up, munching on a bagel. "Who are you? Why are you in the arena?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "Why are you in the arena?"

I stared back at him, dumbstruck, "I'm here to train. I always come here to train. You didn't answer my question, are you one of Order's men? Or… one of their children?" my voice trailed off towards the end.

The boy stared at me, as if confused, he said nothing for a while, simply chewing on his bagel. He had white hair which fell over his eyes and he wore a white hoodie with ripped black pants, very different when compared to the locals' prim and proper style of clothing. I stepped forward, confused as well. The child was clearly not what he seemed. He looked so calm, eating a bagel.

He stood up slowly, his eyes alight with amusement, "Oh I get it! You're just stupid!"

I scoffed, "Alright, real funny. Look, I love kids as much as the next guy, but I don't have time to waste. I need to train. I have to get stronger."

He jumped down from his seat to the middle of the arena, bagel still in hand. "So then… I'll train you. Show me what you got."

"What are you kidding? No way." He waved his small hand and dozens of weapons appeared before me embedded into the marble floor.

"No, I'm very serious. Have your pick, it makes no difference."

I was stunned, goose bumps passing over my skin. "So, you are one of Order's men. Why didn't you say so?" I swallowed hard and went to pull out a sword with a golden hilt.

"Nice choice. A Holy Sword Relic that's an excelle— what the hell are you doing?"

I was panting and straining with all my might, but the damned thing wouldn't budge.

"Why won't it come out?" I yanked again but to no avail.

"As is usually the case, you're not strong enough. Don't waste time and pick another one, dumbass!" he sighed, taking another bite out of his bagel. It was quite strange, seeing a child with such a dirty mouth, but I put that thought aside for now.

For another fifteen minutes or so I was yanking on dozens of the different weapons embedded in the ground around me but couldn't pick up even one. I exhaled heavily, before I saw something I hadn't tried yet, I walked over to it and pulled revealing… a branch? A regular, old tree branch.

I stared at him incredulously, "Why would you even put this as an option?"

"Don't knock branches. I know a guy who split a mountain with one of those bad boys!"

"So, you're telling me this is actually a powerful weapon?" I stare at it for a while, my smile slowly widening.

"No. That one right there just fell from a tree a few seconds ago, just a regular old branch; sucks for you though! I'm not waiting any longer!" he pulled out a plastic spork from his pocket and held it loosely in his left hand.

My smile fell instantly, and I scoffed. "You're going to spar with a spork?"

"You're going to spar with a branch?"

"Touché." I prepared myself, adjusting my stance for branch to spork combat. The air was still and heavy and I breathed deeply, focusing on my opponent. He hadn't moved except to take another bite of his bagel.

He waved the spork, "Go on then. What's wrong, aren't you going to start? You're supposed to be the chosen one or something." I squinted slightly, rushing the boy in an attempt to subdue him quickly.

I didn't even make it two steps.

On my first step, his grip on the spork tightened, and before my other foot touched the ground he was directly in front of me munching happily on his bagel.

"There, I win!"

I couldn't react. What happened? The branch in my hand broke and crumbled away as I fell to my knees, powerless. It was only then that I realised I had a spork pushed against my neck.

"If I had a blade, or even a regular fork. You would've been dead." His childish demeanour faded instantly, giving way to a hardened personality.

"Damn. I couldn't even react… how did you-"

"Chaos was right," he says, taking one final bite of his bagel, "He's stifling your potential. Order's no help to you, kid." My eyes widened, and my breath caught in my throat. I crawled backwards, standing quickly.

"You… you work for Chaos!" I frantically reached for a blade, but just as I was about close my fist around it, it vanished.

"Calm yourself. Chaos is not who you think she is. Percy, you've been serving the wrong deity. Order is not who he says he is."

I clench my teeth, "Wrong deity my ass! If it wasn't Chaos who caused those two wars, then who was it? WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THE LIVES OF MY FRIENDS?"

The boy looks at me as if the answer was obvious, perhaps to him it was. "Order, dumbass. It's been right in front of you this whole time."

I scoff at him, "Yeah, right. Your mind games won't work, look at this place. Someone that evil wouldn't create a paradise like this. You don't murder and kill with one hand, then create utopias with the other."

"Create?... Order did not create this place. Look, you want proof? I'll show you." The next second we're both in the middle of the city, the aliens walking around us, smiling at us, some bowing slightly

"Heh. Looks like you were wrong. All I see here-"

"Is suffering." He jumps up and taps my forehead. My head spins, my vision blurring. By the time it clears, the silence evaporates.

Help us. We're dying. Suffering. Pain. Confused. Help. Save us.

"What? What is this? What…" my mind is bombarded with messages, images of suffering of torture and pain across many worlds.

"This is the suffering you've been surrounded by since been here. A world subjected to the reign of Order, cursed to live in eternal pain while never being able to show it. Their minds screaming as they smile, suffering as they carry on like nothing is wrong." No matter where I turned it was all the same, voices in pain or suffering, images of death. Of holocaust. Of genocide.

"Remember," the young boy's voice cut through the cloud of despair that was fogging my thoughts, "Those who are bound, are bound wherever they go. And those who are free, are always free. Whoever you serve and wherever you live, if they are your own choices, you are free. But freedom is something that you need to actively acquire. It's not something that's given with no strings attached. To be free means to take responsibility, and to prepare yourself for what's to come."

The young boy extended hand out to me, "Come with me, you don't belong here, I can take you back to Gaea, Earth… back to your friends and family." It happened again. I fell for the trap. For a third time, Percy Jackson is being used as a pawn by the powers that be to fight a war he had nothing to do with. I stared out into the sea of smiling faces, listening to their cries for help. Their suffering.

I no longer felt happy.


End file.
